Summer Camp Derek
by Mus4u
Summary: The twins have joined Derek and Spencer for a week of fun. slash, est relationship. Sequel to And Guest.
1. Chapter 1

It was ridiculous and a little uncalled the nervousness he felt, Spencer knew that the Donalds twins already liked him, that he didn't need to try and impress them with anything, but still he felt butterflies in his stomach waiting for them.

"Spencer," Derek took his hand and kissed his knuckles, "you're making me nervous. Knock it off." Spencer gave himself a mental shake, which may have been a little more physical than he thought when Derek laughed and warped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry I'm sure in the last twelve hours," the last time Spencer had spoken to the boys on the phone, "they haven't lost that awed respect for you." Derek loved teasing him with how much the boys had taken to Spencer. Bruce was a constant fountain of questions and Clark would challenge him to mini-trivia quizzes. Spencer had learned from Derek after the second time beating him that, no Spencer shouldn't let him win, because Clark was certain to notice.

"We're going to be responsible for them for five days Derek. That is a little nerve wracking, okay?" Spencer looked at Derek trying to convey how terrifying he found that but his lover just grinned.

"You'll be a natural. Don't worry." He kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Spencer!" Spencer's grin intensified hearing Bruce call him 'uncle' in person. The younger twin had started it a few weeks ago. It was at about the same time that Clark dropped the 'uncle' for Derek's title. The boys had just turned eleven and Spencer figured Clark wanted to feel more grown up.

Bruce tackled Spencer first, hugging him tightly around the middle and not letting up for half a minute. "This is going to be so much fun!" Bethany and Clark followed just a few steps behind. Clark did not look as enthusiastic as Bruce did.

Clark surprised them though when he hugged them tightly first Derek, then Spencer. "I'm ready to challenge you to a real test now," he said seriously to Spencer.

Bruce groaned, "that's all he's been doing is studying Star Trek trivia. Let him win Uncle Spencer so this can be over," Bruce begged.

Bethany pulled Derek, "thank you so much for doing this Derek. I know that you don't get many vacations and for you to spend.." She looked at her sons before focusing back on the older man, "It's _all_ they've talked about this summer. Spencer has made quite the impression on both of them."

"About Spencer, do they understand?" Derek asked quietly drawing Bethany even closer.

She quirked an eyebrow and gave a soft laugh, "yes. They asked me a million questions about it. It was a little awkward," Bethany's cheeks tinted red a moment before she grinned wickedly, "of course I left the really embarrassing ones for you two. So be prepared."

An announcement was made for the flight to London, "that's you Mom," Bruce smiled and hugged his mom tightly, Clark embraced her next but held on for a long time.

"Don't worry CK, it's only a few days," Clark sniffed and buried his head in Bethany's side, "you can still come with me if you want."

"No," he said strongly and pulled away, "I'll be fine Mom," he stood up a little straighter.

"Bye Bethany," Spencer embraced her quickly, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"See ya cuz," she hugged Derek tightly, "take care of my babies." She blew the boys a kiss as she walked away.

They stood there a minute watching her go before Spencer grabbed Bruce's bags and Derek grabbed Clark's. "Come on," Spencer smiled warmly, "let's get you guys home."

It was a quiet subdue trip back to Derek's house. The boys sat in the back staring silently out the windows with pensive looks. The profilers were prepared for this; Taylor Donalds had passed away while he'd been on a business trip.

"Hey guys," Spencer turned a bit in his seat so that he could see the twins, "Wednesday our boss is hosting a bar-b-que, it'll be a lot of fun." Derek smiled reassuringly into the rear view mirror.

Bruce glanced up and put on a brave smile, "that sounds great Uncle Spencer," he shot a look at Clark and he rolled his eyes in response.

Spencer didn't let Clark's dark mood stop him from going on with the ideas Derek and himself had brainstormed. "If you boys are interested we were thinking of taking a trip to the International Spy Museum. They just declassified the Spy in the City mission that allows you to take a GPS-guided tour of the city, as a spy." Spencer and Derek shared a warm look when the boys looked at each other with wide, excited eyes.

"Really?" Clark asked, his smile growing, "we'll be _spys_."

"Yeah, interested?" Derek couldn't help but grin when both boys shouted,

"Totally!" They high-fived, "what else did you plan?" Bruce asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There is also the National Air and Space Museum," they weren't sure how much the eleven years old were going to enjoy that one.

Bruce looked more excited about that suggestion then Clark did. "You guys are so cool." Bruce grinned and even Clark was nodding in agreement. They had a feeling that this week wouldn't be as tough as Spencer had thought.

* * *

Derek sat their bags down, "okay guys this will be your room, the bathroom is right across the hall and my room is two doors down on the left. The closet in between has extra blankets and towels." The boys were looking at the one full size bed, "yeah you'll have to share."

Clark crinkled his nose, "we haven't shared in years."

"Not since the crib," Bruce looked just as displeased, "we brought our sleeping bags-"

"We could camp out-"

"Tell ghost stories," the boys shared a wicked grin.

Derek inwardly sighed with relief, he'd been worried that the one bed would become a problem. "Spencer's starting dinner so when you're all settled just come on down."

"Um Uncle Derek," Bruce stopped him, "Uncle Spencer lives here with you right?"

Derek masked his confusion he wasn't sure why they wanted to know that, "sort of."

"What's 'sort of' about it? Either he does or he doesn't." Clark crossed his arms and glared at the floor a bit.

"How about we explain it to you at dinner," Derek smiled and the boys offered begrudging nods. As soon as Derek was down stairs he sought out his lover. "Be prepared, I think the questioning is going to start." Derek gave Spencer a look, "Remember what we talked about?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "of course I do."

"So if you get nervous?" Derek asked.

"Please Derek I'm not going to-" Spencer frowned at Derek's 'humor me' look. "I will not spout useless facts if I get nervous. I will shut up and count to one hundred."

"Pretty boy you have a tendency to make people uncomfortable." Derek leveled a look on him but Spencer felt the need to defend himself.

"Their eleven years old-" Spencer went quiet when they heard the twins on the stairs.

The boys thought they were being quiet, "Mom said they'd-"

"It still doesn't-"

"They might get-"

"Or embarrassed-"

"What if we ask something-" They came into the kitchen and both boys fell silent with blushes when they found Derek and Spencer watching them. "Hi," they said together and quickly took seats at the table.

Derek and Spencer took a seat with them. "Spencer, Clark and Bruce want to know why we only 'sort of' live together."

Spencer's glare was there and gone quickly, "You see guys I still have my apartment because.." Spencer trailed off and Derek could see statistics and theory's forming in his head.

"We work in the same unit and it's against regulations for us to be dating." Derek tried to save Spencer from breaking down into facts.

"You're breaking the rules?" Bruce looked so innocent saying it it actually made Derek feel guilty.

"Yes," Spencer said quickly, "but we sort of have permission from our boss?" The explanation would have been better if Spencer hadn't sounded so unsure of himself.

"Geez," Clark muttered, "this is worse than going to the dentist. Lighten up bro, their _FBI_ agents, they don't want to go around telling everyone that their qu-I mean.." Clark blushed, "sorry," he mumbled.

Derek sighed, "it's alright Clark, you're kind of right, we _don't_ want everyone to know about us. Not because we're breaking rules or because we are two men-"

Spencer easily took up, "we want this to be private. Our team knows because they are like family to us-"

"But to anyone else it is not their business." Derek finished, they'd eerily sounded like the twins for a moment there.

"What if you wanted to get married?" Bruce asked after only a pause, both men worked hard to hide their surprise. The question hit just a bit close to home for them.

"Homosexuals," Clark said the word like he had to work to remember to use that particular term, "aren't _allowed_ to get married Bruce." Clark rolled his eyes before yelping from a sharp kick from his brother.

"Boys," Spencer frowned, "no fighting." Derek grinned at how parental his lover sounded.

"Sorry," they smiled sheepishly and folded their hands into their laps. "Mom said.. that we could ask you questions." Bruce was so shy compared to his brother who blurted out, "How did you know you were gay?"

Without missing a beat Spencer launched into his coming out, "I've known since I was a teenager that I was attracted to both sexs. As many as 7.2 million american youths under the age of twenty are gay." Derek didn't even care that Spencer might start reciting every statistic and fact that he knew just to keep Derek from having to answer that particular question. He thought hard about how he could answer without revealing anything the boys didn't need to know.

"What about you Uncle Derek?" Bruce asked quietly.

Spencer opened his mouth, probably to tell the twins something they did _not_ need to know, like in 1973 homosexuality was removed from the list of known diseases, he almost laughed, Spencer had used that almost like a pick up line when they'd first gotten together. Derek beat him to it, "I didn't know until I was much older that I was attracted to men."

"Why not?" Derek was starting to see that for eleven years old the twins were sharp as tacks and quick to see deflection when it came their way.

"I tired to hide from myself." Derek stood up and went to the stove to check on dinner.

"Which race of aliens used their space craft to construct a huge web link trap of pure energy?" Spencer fired quickly, effectively cutting off any more questions the boys may have had.

Clark's eyes narrowed and it took him less than five seconds to answer, "Tholians. That was easy Spencer, give me a challenge." Clark was quickly engrossed in the spontaneous trivia challenge, but Bruce watched Derek for a moment before he was pulled into the game too.

"In The Day of The Dove, the alien entity isolated all but how many members of the Klingon and Enterprise crew?" Clark had both hands flat against the table watching Spencer intently.

Spencer hesitated a moment, "aw c'mon Uncle Spencer even _I_ know this one." Bruce taunted.

"Uh.. f-forty!" Clark snapped his fingers, sure he'd finally stumped Spencer.

"Which alien race invented the clo-"

"Romulans, I'm serious Uncle Spencer you better start making these harder." Clark glared before the smallest of smiles twitched on his lips, Spencer returned it, the kid had just called him 'Uncle.'

"Dinner's up and I am not listening to Star Trek trivia." Derek put plates down in front of the boys and went back to the counter for his and Spencer's.

Clark sighed, "I'm going to beat you, you just wait and see." He narrowed his eyes and Spencer returned the look but couldn't keep his face straight like Clark could.

"We'll see about that." Spencer finally broke into laughter and they all quieted down to start eating.

* * *

Let's get the formalities outta the way,

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Whew, now that that is done. :) Here is the sequel to And Guest, I hope you all enjoy this as much as it's predeceror.. hm, probably spelled that wrong. This is proving to be as much fun to write as And Guest was so!! I hope you all enjoy.

Um, StarTrek trivia will be a running theme through the story, I can't help it, I feed off Spencer's geekism, I am a geek, and proud of it, and a Trekkie, proud of that too! Check out my new avatar, it wholly rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and Derek were getting into bed, the boys were finally settled down, not asleep but at least settled down. Clark had insisted on calling his mom one more time before he laid down for the night, even though he had known that it was three in the morning in London. "I think that went well, don't you?" Spencer yawned, for a surprisingly relaxed day he was exhausted.

"Yeah, but it's only the first day so let's not count any eggs just yet." Derek pulled Spencer against his chest and rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

Spencer laughed, "seriously, count eggs?"

"Don't start on me pretty boy, you almost got bested by an eleven year old." Derek brought one hand up to play with a piece of Spencer's hair. "I know you want to have the wedding in winter, but you'll wear your hair back right?"

"'The wedding' I love the sound of that." Spencer smiled and turned so he could see Derek. "Their both extremely intelligent for kids."

Derek rose one eye brow, "you were almost a graduate from high school when you were their age."

"I don't count." Spencer burrowed a little farther into Derek's embrace. "I mean Bethany doesn't hide things from them. She keeps them very aware."

"How could she not, their two mixed kids named after superheros living in the inner city of Chicago _and_ their bigger trekkie's than you. Their the stuff kids to be bullied are made of." Derek frowned, "do you think they get picked on?"

Spencer tried to contain his laugh, "have you met them? Those are not two kids who get picked on, I doubt Clark is ever very far from Bruce's side and I'm pretty sure Bruce could hold his own in a fight with someone his own age. Bethany isn't the sort of mom that would allow anyone to get away with picking on her kids." Derek couldn't ignore the hint of bitterness that colored Spencer's voice.

"You're mom didn't _allow_ kids to pick on you. Spencer you're really good at hiding things when you want to." Derek ran a hand over Spencer's face and brought his chin up so he would look him in the eye, "even if she hadn't been sick do you think she would have known that you went through what you did?"

Spencer thought about how his dad hadn't seen what was happening to him before he left and if Diane Reid _had_ been in her right mind she probably wouldn't have noticed what was happening to her son either. "I guess not." Spencer was dangerously good at hiding the things that were hurting him most. "Okay, okay no more talk about this. It's depressing, I want to talk about our wedding."

"You know we still have to tell the team." Derek prodded gently, it was a bit of a sore subject. They hadn't quite found an agreement on when to tell them.

"We should tell them at the bar-b-que. Everyone will be together and relaxed, no one will being worrying about a case or anything." Spencer said so quickly that Derek knew that he had put some thought into this and it made him smile, it gave the whole thing a much more _real_ feel to it. After they told the family it would be something set, something that was going to happen. "How about a date?"

"I thought you would have all that figured out, you want a winter wedding." Derek smiled, they both got cheesy grins on their faces whenever they spoke about it.

Spencer's smile turned wicked, "technically _I_ asked _you_."

Derek laughed, "you trying to make me the girl?"

"Are you implying that _I'm_ the girl?" Spencer mocked-glared.

Any more of the conversation was broken off when a soft knock came to the door. "Yeah?" Derek sat up and Spencer moved away slightly, they'd agreed that there wasn't any reason to make the boys needlessly uncomfortable.

The door opened slowly and both boys were standing there looking embarrassed and Clark had the distinct look that he was about to run. "Um.. we can't.. we can't sleep." Derek wanted to point out that it hadn't even been an hour yet and they couldn't possibly know that they weren't going to be able to sleep, but he saw the scared eyes and knew what it was that was keeping them awake.

"Come on then," Derek pushed Spencer down to the other end of the bed and gave the boys plenty of room. "Wanna watch a movie, your pick."

"Something scary," Clark said at the same time Bruce said, "something funny."

"Shaun of the Dead?" They looked hopefully at the two older men.

"Y'know I think I have that." Derek got up and ran out of the room. Spencer sat up and rested against the head board, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Who is the 'salt sucker' alien?" Bruce suddenly threw out there.

Spencer and Clark stumbled over each other trying to shout out, "Foliallian."

Bruce didn't get a chance to ask another question as Derek came back into the room waving the red and black box around. "Are you boys sure you want to watch this? I know I'm supposed to be the 'cool' guy but this is rated R and I know it has foul language-"

"We know not to repeat things we hear in movies Derek." Clark cut in.

"Clark you shouldn't interrupt someone," Spencer said softly leveling a kind but firm look on the young boy. Clark mumbled an apology, even Spencer was quite amazed at how well he was taking to being a parental figure. And for once he wasn't falling back on statistics and facts, it all felt so natural.

"And if it gets too scary?" Derek asked seriously.

"We may have already seen this film," Bruce answered truthfully, "at a friends house."

Derek mulled it over for another moment, it wasn't like he could corrupt them _more_ if they'd already seen the film. "Okay, but you'll let us know if it gets too scary." He ignored the eye roll that _both_ boys gave him. He knew he was being too protective if Bruce was rolling his eyes. Derek put the movie in and got back onto the bed, he almost turned to Spencer and made a quip about how he'd said Derek would never have any use for a california king. It was definitely getting use now that all four of them had plenty of room and didn't feel crowded. The boys took the one sleeping bag they had brought with them and crawled to the foot of the bed, yanking two pillows along with them. Derek got him and Spencer comfortable with the slighter man in his arms. "Ever seen this movie pretty boy?" they ignored the snickering from the bottom of the bed.

"Of course not," Spencer made it sound like it should be obvious.

"That's right," Derek teased, "it's not a crappy _sci-fi_ movie."

"Hey," Clark glared at Derek, "_we_ like crappy sci-fi too." Derek threw up his hands in mock-surrender.

The first quarter of the movie was spent in relative silence, with the boys laughing at jokes Derek did not think they should be laughing at and Spencer snickering, apparently the movie had just the right side of cheesy for him. It wasn't until the zombies started coming out that Derek began keeping a close eye on the twins, but it would seem that they hadn't been putting up a front; they continued to laugh at the film. Spencer was a different story, he started twitching whenever a zombie made the rare jump out, pop up entrance and twice he'd did his own jumping when one of the ugly zombies came out of no where.

"Is the movie too scary for you Uncle Spencer?" Bruce asked it so innocently that neither of them could be certain if the boy was mocking Spencer.

"Yeah, should we turn it off?" There was no mistaking Clark's teasing.

"I'm fine," but Spencer took to turning and pushing his face into Derek's face whenever he thought a zombie was going to jump out.

"You are something else Spencer," Derek kissed his temple and wrapped him a little tighter in his arms. "The things we see at work and you're frea--"

"Shut it Der," Spencer mumbled, he was starting to drift off. Derek saw that the boys too were starting to fall asleep where they laid. He went ahead and let the movie play until both boys and Spencer were asleep before turning it off and getting him and Spencer into a more comfortable position to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Derek and Spencer were not prepared for the awaking they received. Neither of them were sure what came first, there was the fuzzy sound of one of the boys saying, "get'em Clooney,' followed quickly by not one but two bodies landing on the bed. One was definitely of the canine species and the other was of the human variety.

"Spencer!" his eyes flew open at the sound of Clark's voice, "what race probably descended from the Andorians?"

"Wha?" Spencer blinked a few times trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. "You're asking-"

"Ten seconds Uncle Spencer," Bruce was staring at his watch, wicked grin in place.

"The uh, Elasians.." he trailed off before opening his eyes again, "what time is it?"

"Five-thirty," Bruce answered promptly.

"You two have one second to be out of this room," Derek growled, he'd never truly woken up. There was the sounds of six feet hitting the ground fast, even Clooney had heard the warning in Derek's voice. "You tell them that they don't wake us up before eight ever again, ever." Derek rolled over and slung an arm around Spencer completely prepared to fall back to sleep.

"Why me?" Spencer snuggled into Derek's arms.

"I've already established myself as the pushover. You get to be punisher." Derek smiled, he could feel Spencer's confusion, but it was a sleepy smile. "First day of vacation and we get woken up before the suns it even up."

"I don't want to be the punisher, their not going to listen to me." Spencer almost ignored Derek comment about vacation, "and our vacation started on Saturday."

"No," Derek really wished he'd get to go back to sleep, "today's monday and we should be at work. Today is the first day of vacation. They'll listen to you, they worship the ground you walk on."

"Your ground too," Spencer was nearly back to sleep. "Why did they get up so early?"

"Bethany's first meeting is at eleven," he kissed Spencer softly. "Seriously pretty boy, go back to bed."

They finally pulled themselves out of bed at seven-thirty, they couldn't sleep any longer, there were two eleven year old boys roaming their house. Spencer went straight for the coffee maker and Derek headed for the bathroom. "Be down in a minute," he kissed Spencer cheek. They were both a lot more tired than they'd expected, neither of them had counted on the twins wearing them out so throughly.

Spencer was glad to see that the boys were just watching television, their bored looks spoke volumes about how they felt being left to their own devices for nearly two hours. "In the kitchen guys." Clark and Bruce stood slowly, looking a bit worried. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

They visible relaxed, "we're sorry for waking you up Uncle Spencer. We we're bored."

"Like I said you're not in trouble, we'd just like it if you didn't wake us up okay. We'll always be out of bed before eight." Spencer looked at the twins and was instantly worried, "when did you boys get up?" both boys had dark circles under their eyes and Bruce was practically nodding off where he sat.

"Um," Clark looked at his brother who could only shrug, "way to early?" Clark worded it like a question and it did not fool Spencer for a moment.

"Come on guys," Spencer gave them a level look.

"Four o'clock," they said together. Spencer decided it would be better to just not say anything, he understood why the boys got up so early. Derek came in and patted the kids on their heads earning glares from both of them.

"Why don't you go and watch some television until breakfast is finished. First season of TOS is on the bottom shelf," Spencer called out helpfully, they could hear the twins make a dash for the DVD stand.

Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around Spencer, "you're trying to kill me," he mumbled into the taller man's neck.

"Don't be a baby," Spencer turned enough to kiss Derek's temple.

"M'not," Derek kissed him once more before slowly untangling himself from Spencer.

"Go find out what they want to do today," Spencer pushed him out of the kitchen. He looked over what they had to eat and just as he was deciding on bacon and eggs Derek came back in grinning.

"They are completely _out_." Derek put a few the eggs back and Spencer frowned.

"We should still make them something to eat, they're not going to sleep all day." Spencer went to look at the sleeping twins, "Okay that's adorable take a picture."

"Hell no," Derek looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not taking a picture of those boys all curled up together."

"Oh their not curled up," Spencer smiled warmly, "they look so young."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "their eleven."

"Yeah but they don't always look eleven." Spencer frowned for a moment, "sometimes they look much older."

"We both know what it's like to lose our Dad's when you're that young. Maybe being here with us.. We'll be able to help them through it." Derek poured them coffee and dumped almost the entire sugar bowl into Spencer's.

"I didn't lose my dad." Spencer said matter-of-fact. Derek didn't comment, if Spencer wanted to look at it that way he could. "So guess, what do you think their going to want to do today?"

Derek grinned, "be a spy of course." Spencer shifted his eyes back and forth stealthy, "pretty boy.. I don't think they'll find that as amusing as you do."

Spencer grinned widely, "of course not, but I'm amused." Derek laughed and took the offered plate of food, he sat down and was quickly joined by his lover. "Blah," he took one sip from his coffee and stood to retrieve the sugar bowl.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding." Derek grinned, "I didn't get enough in again?"

"I told you pour until you think, 'oh my god how does he even have teeth any more?' and then pour a little bit more in." Spencer kissed him warmly while scooping three more tablespoons into his coffee.

"You're going to regret that when you go to the dentist." Derek warned.

"Mom told me that everyday," he smirked and then grinned wide and toothy. "Does it look like this smile is tarnished in any way?"

"No," Derek said warmly, "it doesn't." Spencer grinned and they fell into a comfortable silence. As they were finishing up the dishes Derek hooked an arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him against him. "I guess there no way to convince that going in there and watching the DVD that is already playing is a bad idea?"

"Unless you have a really good alternative activity.. other than that.. God Derek there are children in the house." Spencer laughed and pushed a leering Derek away from him. "Come on, this way when they wake up _I_ can throw a question at Clark's sleep muddled mind."

"Spencer, Spencer you really shouldn't get enjoyment out of beating an eleven year old at Star Trek trivia." Derek followed the taller man into the living room and they dropped into the recliner to share.

"Oh I think eventually he'll stump me." Spencer restarted the episode that was playing and leaned back to get comfortable against Derek.

"Sure," Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and settled in to watch the show. Which, he'd never admit especially to Spencer, he didn't mind it all that much.

* * *

Ahaha, finally! Sorry this took so long folks stuff came up, like planning this whole next chapter that was to be centered around the Spy in the City thing and then... damn it all if the peeps who were supposed to go with me decided they didn't want to. So it took me a few days to convince myself that I could muddle through it because I mean I'm sure there aren't tons of you guys that live in the DC area that are going to do that and so what if I make it up right? right! So I worked through that. And now will hopefully be back to my semi-regular updating-ness.

I debated on the movie for a while but then realized that I was ten the first time I saw the Exocist and well... nothing like seeing your bf holding a crucifix yelling, 'fuck me fuck me' so seriously? eleven years watching Shawn of the Dead? not that bad

Hope you guys enjoy! And thank you to the support this has gotten so far, like all great peeps you rock!

I know thanking at the end of each chapter can be redundant so I'll try to keep it to a minimal.. but I just like you all to know that I appreciate it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, I committed such... urg!! I can't believe I spelled Garcia wrong so many times. I'ma go hang my head in freaking shame!!!!

* * *

It took Derek what felt like several minutes to figure out that the ringing he was hearing was not in his dream like he had thought but was actually his phone ringing. He picked it up and managed, "hello?" before the other side hung up.

"Choco-Adonis are you sleeping?" Garcia gasped, "you're not sick are you, or is it my genius baby?"

"Calm down Garcia, why are you freaking out?" Derek was chuckling softly at her concern, his heart warm.

Garcia hm'd, "I thought you were tweensitting?" there was no mistaking that smirk in her voice.

"We must have fell asleep watching Star Trek," he ignored her snort. "Hey Reid," Derek dropped his chin on Spencer's shoulder and the man stirred.

"It's eleven o'clock on your first day of vacation and you're sleeping in front of the tv watching Star Trek," Garcia laughed. "Wow you're a weird, old married couple."

"I resent that baby girl there isn't anything old about me." Spencer turned to look at him, "who's that?"

"Aw, he sounds so adorable all just woken," Garcia giggled. "There was a reason I called sugar. I'm bored, they make me take this vacation and send Kevin very far away." Garcia pouted, he knew she was.

"He'd been at work any way Mama," Derek laughed. "Why don't you head over and we'll grab lunch."

"See you in a bit Delicious," she hung up the phone, huge smile on her face. He just knew it.

"Derek where are the boys?" Spencer was sitting up rubbing his neck.

Derek snapped his head over to the couch, where it laid empty. A hundred different, all as equally terrifying things flooded his head. "Clark, Bruce?" he yelled out and hoped-

"Derek calm down," Spencer stood up and headed for the kitchen and looked out into the back yard. "Found them."

Derek was in the kitchen in a flash. He looked out the window and saw them playing with Clooney in the back yard, a frisbee in pieces on the patio and another slowly making it's way. "Um, Garcia's coming over," he said absently.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and pulled him close.

"It was just a bit.. disconcerting. I didn't like not knowing where they were. How did you know where to look?" Derek held Spencer loosely.

"Clooney wasn't bothering us was my first clue and it was entirely too quiet in the house for them to be in here."

"That just wasn't... They've got to be starving." Derek pulled away and looked over the kitchen, his feet were finally starting to feel like they were under him. "Or not," the sink had two rinsed out bowls, a box of cereal, empty and a gallon of milk, empty on the counter. He chuckled, "I'd forgotten, they are going to eat us out of house and home."

The boys came laughing into the house, Clooney pushing between them to get to his water bowl. "I told you he'd eat them all," Clark bumped his shoulder into Bruce and sent his younger brother stumbling.

"Shut up," Bruce mumbled picking pieces of grass off his shirt and throwing them into the trash. "Just wait until- Uh, hey Uncle Derek.."

Clark straighten up from where he'd been untying his shoes, "I swear it was Bruce's idea," he said the second he looked at Derek.

"No it wasn't Clark and you know it. I told him you wouldn't like waking up and not seeing us there."

"You said you were bored-"

"It was your idea to go-"

"You said you were bored-"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Boys!" Derek stopped their squabbling in it's tracks.

Spencer looked between the brothers his eyebrow raised, "how did you know Derek was worried?"

"That look-"

"Right there-"

"We see it all that time-" they said together. "On Mom's face whenever we do something that worries her," Clark finished.

"Sorry that we worried you," Bruce smiled shyly.

"It's okay, really I'm the one who over reacted. You guys didn't do anything wrong. Man, we must be boring you, huh?" Derek smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No way," they both shouted, "we're having a lot of fun." Bruce finished. Derek exchanged an amused look with Spencer, when the boys finished each other sentence or spoke in unison it was something else.

"Lot more fun than we would be having stuck in a hotel room with some british nanny. Have you ever seen Nanny 911? They're nazi's." Clark was shaking his head, "no we'd rather be here." Derek wasn't sure how much he believed that statement considering how worried the older brother was about his mother.

"Okay guys," Derek hadn't noticed that Spencer had walked out of the room until he was coming back in, "I just got off the phone with the Spy Museum and they are not running any Spy in the City missions today.. So any idea of what you want to do?" The door bell rang, "that must be Garcia," he turned to answer the door.

"Who's Garcia?" Clark asked following Spencer through the living room with Derek and Bruce right behind him.

"A good friend of ours that we work with. We're going to go to lunch with her." Derek answered.

"But we-" Clark snapped his mouth shut when Bruce elbowed him. Derek figured if Spencer and himself were going to sleep all morning then the boys were entitled to find whatever was easiest for them. As for eating an entire box of cereal, Derek had some pretty fond memories of him doing the same with Desiree.

"Hey sugar baby," Garcia kissed Spencer on the cheek, "I can't believe you slept til noon. You're so lazy," she teased. "Ooh," her grin grew, "you two must be Bruce and Clark.. let me guess. Bruce," she pointed to the correct twin, "and Clark."

Their mouths dropped open a bit, "how did you know?"

Garcia winked, "that's a secret." Derek was a bit interested in knowing how she figured it out too. Spencer and himself had only spoken about the twins a few times, Spencer more than Derek since he'd talked to them more.

"Well since Gracia knows who you are, guys this is Penelope Garcia." Spencer introduced, a puzzling smile on his lips, he too was trying to figure out how Garcia had known.

"Hello Miss Garcia," they said together.

"Oh no, that wont do at all you call me Penelope," she said with a huge smile.

"Of course Penelope," Clark slid forward and kissed her hand and Bruce not to be out done did the same.

"Derek," Garcia chastised, "what have you been teaching these boys!"

"That wasn't me," Derek was laughing and the boys were starting to blush. To slide over it Derek quickly changed the subject, "you boys never said what you wanted to do."

"Lunch," Clark said immediately.

"What abo-" Bruce shut his mouth at Clark's glare but there was the smallest curve to his lips that suggested a smirk. "Yeah, lunch sounds great."

"Great, the sugar babies can ride with me." Garcia looked at Derek and Spencer, "well are you going to get ready?" They looked at each other still only half dressed and Spencer's hair was fly-away.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." They took off upstairs. Amazingly only a few short minutes later they were ready and back down stairs. "Garcia why don't we all go in the SUV, there's no reason to take two cars." Derek went to the kitchen to check Clooney's food and water.

"Sounds good," Garcia gave the boys a mysterious wink and Derek had a sinking suspicion that they shouldn't have left her alone with the boys.

When they got to the vehicle there was a second where they all stared a moment before, "I'll get in the back," came from Garcia.

Derek almost protested as Spencer shrugged his shoulders and started to open the passenger door. Clark huffed and stopped Spencer with a hand on the door. "Didn't your momma teach you manners?" he smiled sweetly at Garcia. "You don't put a lady in the back."

Garcia's eyes lit up and she smiled widely, "Yeah Reid it's like putting Baby in the corner. You just don't do it." Spencer rolled his eyes and made a show of opening the door and waving Garcia to the seat with a sweep of his hand, but he smiled affectionately the entire time.

Derek laughed at the confused looks on the twins face, "it's a movie guys."

They shrugged their shoulders and climbed into the middle seat, effectively putting Spencer in the back. "I'm feeling the love guys, really." He ruffled their hair just to get a rise out of them.

Clark turned on him quickly, "Which galaxy did the Kelven's come from?"

"Andromeda," Spencer answered as Clark was finishing his question. "Which Federation Star ship is manned completely by Vulcans?"

"USS Intrepid. What is the name.."

Garcia looked at Derek with a huge grin, "oh, my God. That is so cute."

Derek laughed, "sure is baby girl." He looked in the review mirror and couldn't stop his fond smile as Spencer interacted with the twins.

"You know Morgan when I called you an weird, old married couple you only denied being old." Garcia couldn't have looked more innocent, her mouth held firmly in a straight line and eyes not carrying a hint of mischeviousness.

"The uh, others went without saying." Derek got out, uncomfortably aware that he was wearing the small engagement band Spencer had gotten him. Derek hadn't even thought about it as he slipped it on that morning; this week of vacation was going to be a time for him to show it off. He wondered briefly if his young lover had forgotten his too but a glance to the backseat and he knew Spencer was too engrossed with his conversation to realize what was happening up front. Derek dropped his left hand to his knee and tried to give Garcia his megawatt-smile.

Garcia turned to him very slowly, the straight line forming into a slight grin, before the full-blown smile. She hit his arm, "oh, my God! No way," she turned and locked Spencer in her sights who stumbled into silence. "You two, and wedding bells, with _ceremonies_!" she clapped her hands together. "Have you set a date? what about tuxs and flowers or..?" Garcia's voice reached an impossible octave when she asked, "_who asked who?_"

The twins looked confusedly between Derek and Spencer, "what?" they asked together.

Derek muttered, "thanks Penelope." Derek had planned to explain to the twins the night before the party at Hotch's. They were already confused by so many aspects of their relationship, he wanted the chance to sort out anything they would have questioned.

"I'm sorry, I just let the cat out of the bag, didn't I?" Garcia wrung her hands and looked between the two men.

"Homosexuals can't marry," Clark said be bewildered, "that's what Mom said."

"Actually, three states have legal unions, three more will by the beginning of next year, and California can't make up it's mind." Bruce let out an indignant, "what?"

Garcia let out a giggle, "he's a little mini-Reid."

"Is _that_ what you were doing on the computer this morning?" Clark burst out before promptly putting his hand over his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Derek and Spencer fixed the boys with a look, Derek's shorter since he had to return his attention to the road.

Clark looked at Bruce and the younger boy shook his head vehemently, 'your idea,' he mouthed. "Well c'mon," Clark twisted his fingers together, "your password wasn't hard to figure out. You left a hint and every thing. I mean, 'the first ship Kirk was assigned to,' so easy."

"Well um," Spencer was looking at Derek. "What," he threw up his hands, "it's a good password."

"Seriously pretty boy you made _that_ your password?" Derek laughed.

"I don't know Uncle Derek, yours was easy too." Bruce snapped his hand over his mouth and Derek was sure he muttered a curse word.

"Really, 'I have two and love them unconditionally.' You didn't even use any uppercase letters." Clark rolled his eyes.

"What do you have two of and love?" Spencer's brow creased.

"Sisters, SarahDesiree." Clark shrugged his shoulders, "they weren't hard to figure out."

"Boys w-" Spencer gave him a look and then looked at Garcia and Derek understood. They'd be embarrassed if they were reprimanded in front of her. "We'll talk about that later."

"Yes, because now we have much more important things to talk about. Like do you know where you want to hold the ceremony? and you still haven't answered the most burning question.. _who asked who_?" Garcia wouldn't have been able to wipe the smile off her face.

Derek shook his head, "can't this at least wait until _after_ I park the car?" She huffed but the face-splitting grin never left her face.

* * *

Not a lot of fanfare folks, just sorry this took so long. Enjoy.

And a huge thank you to all of you. You rock my socks off!


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope stared at Derek and Spencer across from her, she had her chin resting in her hand and the smile that had appeared on her face hadn't left. Actually she couldn't make up her mind she twitched from amused, to gleeful, her eyes had to be sparkling every time she thought about her men standing up in front of all their family. In sexy matching suits. Penelope squealed quietly, they had to know she was going to help them. They need help, left up to them Spencer would convince Derek to get married on the bridge of the Enterprise. She looked at the twins sitting side by side to her left at their little round table, they had to be rubbing off on her.

"Seriously Penelope you're starting to freak us out," Clark waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yes," Spencer said quickly, "could you stop giggling and smiling to yourself. You're scaring them."

"Sounds more like I was scaring you," she smirked.

Clark looked at Spencer, "I didn't say _scared_," his glare was too adorable.

"So who did ask who?" Bruce asked quietly only looking up a second before dropping his gaze back to the menu in front of him. Penelope turned to them, they wouldn't dodge Bruce's question.

"Spencer asked me." The smirk Derek threw at her was positively devious.

"He did not." Penelope turned to the younger man, loving how he squirmed for just a moment before smiling widely.

"Yes," he leaned into Derek a little, "I did."

"When?" It couldn't have been long there was no way her sugar cakes kept this under their hats.

Derek put his arm around Spencer and pulled him the small distance that was left between them. "On the way home from Sarah's wedding," Derek's whole face lit up when he looked at Spencer. Penelope had to grip her knee tightly to contain what would have been a glass-shattering squeal. She had never seen either of them act like this before; of course she been with them outside of work, but this was different. The open exchanges of looks between them, the body contact, even the way Derek was playing with a piece of Spencer's hair.

A muffled 'aw' escaped between her clenched lips. "Okay stop it!" she said giggling. "I can't take too much more of this." As if on cue Derek straighten a bit and let his arm fall to the back of Spencer's chair and Spencer touched Derek's arm before returning to mostly his own seat.

"I'm confused," Clark leaned forward and fixed a look on the couple. Penelope loved these two already. "What's the point if it isn't real?"

"It's symbolic CK." Bruce huffed and his older brother turned to him with an 'are you serious?' look.

Derek smiled softly, "Clark we want to share this with all of our family."

"But a lot of our family are dic- Well you know." Clark rubbed his neck and Penelope couldn't help how adorable these two were whenever they thought they may have disappointed the older men.

Spencer leaned forward and she still couldn't get over the fact that Spencer was so.. fatherly, another squeal tried to escape. "There is no etiquette that says you have to invite all of your family to a wedding. Derek and I are only going to invite family that we know love _and _support us, and that will be comfortable being there." Penelope caught Derek mouthing 'Dear Abby' to him and she grinned.

"Aren't you afraid of insulting someone?" Bruce asked.

"It would be more insult to invite them knowing that they don't approve." Derek explained and Penelope was taken aback by how well her two men handled the children. Any further conversation about the impending wedding was broken up by the arrival of their server.

Silence lapsed over the table and Penelope thought she was going to have to break it when Clark did it for her. "So when are you planning on getting.. married?" it was obvious the young boy wasn't sure if that was the word he should be using.

"In the winter after the first of the year. We haven't set a date yet." Spencer answered his smile growing a little more.

"Well have you thought of color themes, or what you are going to wear. What about a place, have you picked a place?" Penelope spouted off quickly, the twins gave her a look like she was crazy.

"No Garcia," Derek said with a huge smile on his face, "we haven't thought about things like that."

"Well actually I think you would look amazing in some sort of blue," Spencer spoke up quickly.

"Ooh, dark blue," Penelope couldn't help but add.

"Maybe a navy blue," Bruce offered softly.

Clark groaned, "oh man not you too!"

Derek laughed, "okay let's change the subject." Penelope couldn't help the little pout that formed on her lips. "Since the spy-tour is out is there anything else you boys want to do?"

The twins exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "Not really Uncle Derek-" Clark said easily

Bruce picked up, "any thing is fine with us."

"What about an amusement park? Six flags isn't too far from here, that would be a lot of fun." Penelope smiled when the twins snapped their attentions to her doves and gave them big hopeful grins.

"That sounds like fun! Can we do that Uncle Derek?" Bruce asked his light brown eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Penelope grinned, "Uncle Derek that's does sound like fun." She got an eye roll from her hotstuff.

"What do you say Clark, sound like fun?" Spencer asked the stangely quiet twin. Clark shrugged his shoulders and nodded mutely.

"He's mad because last time we went to a Park he was too short to ride any of the rides." Bruce tried to hide the smirk he threw to his older brother.

Spencer gave him a critically look. "I think you'll be tall enough to ride most of the roller coasters now Clark, you shouldn't worry." Penelope knew the face Spencer was making now, it was what she privately called the 'Dr. Reid, Professor' look. "The average height for most roller coasters in that park is four feet six inches."

Penelope giggled, "you just had the information lying around in there?" she tapped his head teasingly.

"I read it in a catalog for the park..I think." His brow wrinkled in confusion for a moment.

"If you weren't a freak of tall nature you'd been too short to ride too!" Clark snapped at his brother. Bruce looked momentarily hurt but quickly brushed it away and just glared at his brother. Derek caught Clark's eye and the older twin mumbled an apology to Bruce.

Their food arrived and the table again grew quiet. The twins murmured to themselves, but even when Penelope tried to lean in and hear them they would just hush their voices even more. Finally Clark spoke up addressing her, "we'd like to know how you knew which one of us was which."

Penelope grinned and gave a look at her doves. "Well your uncles have talked about you non-stop." She saw the confused look on Derek's face and the pretty flush on Spencer's. "You see, Spencer told me that Clark was very protective of his little brother and when I came into the room I noticed that you stepped in front of Bruce slightly."

Derek gave her a big grin, "sounds like our profiling is rubbing off on you."

Penelope shrugged her shoulders and gave an impish smile. "Maybe."

"Really?" she looked over to Bruce who was scratching his head, "that's all you needed to tell who was who?"

Clark looked amazed, "really you can tell things like that?" he threw the question towards Derek and Spencer.

"Every little tick your body has can say something about you." Spencer answered and Penelope could see how much Clark's interest brought pride to her sexy profilers.

Clark nudged his brother, "doesn't that sound cool?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather be in a lab." Clark groaned.

"And you wonder why you're always Spock." He rolled his eyes and gave Penelope a big smile. "I'm always Kirk." She saw Derek and Spencer exchange bemused looks and Penelope remembered Derek's colorfully story of his reunion with the twins.

"Okay guys, let off each other." Derek said with a smile. "I'm assuming you'll be joining us at the park Garcia?"

"I'm not going to miss it for the world." Penelope smiled at the boys and they high-fived.

"Why do you call Penelope by her last name?" Bruce asked and she couldn't get over how much his inquisitive mind reminded her of Spencer.

They all exchanged looks and sort of shrugged, "it's a work thing." Spencer answered for them.

"But you don't call him Morgan," Clark pointed out.

"I did until we started dating and it would be a little strange to call my future husband by his last name." It was Spencer's turn to roll his eyes when Penelope squealed at 'future husband.' The boys nodded and accepted his reasoning. Bruce chewed on his lip a moment and it was obvious he had another question mulling in his mind.

"What's on your mind Bruce?" Derek asked with an open face, and Penelope seriously couldn't wait to tell JJ and Emily about Morgan and Reid, Super Uncles.

"Well," he looked at his hands folded on the tables, "when a man and a woman get married the woman usually takes the man's name." He looked at Derek and Spencer, "who's gonna take who's name?"

"Oh," Derek and Spencer exchanged looks, "well we haven't talked about that."

"Man bro, are you sexist, women don't _have _to take their husbands names any more." Clark gave a great 'duh' face.

"Okay, okay, we're aren't going to start bickering again." Derek held up his hands. "We still have plenty of time to discuss things like that guys. When the time comes I'm sure we'll figure it all out." Their server dropped the check and Penelope quickly darted out her hand and snatched it up before either of the two men could react.

"Don't worry it's on me," she waved away their protests.

Once it was all settled they rose from the table and headed back out to the car. Penelope couldn't help but giggle silently over how cute the twins were, how cute Derek and Spencer were and she'd be going for weeks over the perfect adorableness that was all four of them. As they were climbing back into the SUV Clark put the icing on the cute, adorable cake.

"So can we be groom's men in your wedding?" Derek erupted into a deep laugh while Spencer smiled behind his hand. "What?" the boy asked, starting to look a little hurt.

"I think it's a fabulous idea and so do they." Penelope spoke up quickly smacking them on their arms simontaneously.

"Yes," Derek tried to sober quickly, "we do, it just, caught us off gaurd."

"Of course guys, we'd be honored to have you standing up there with us." Spencer spoke up giving them warm smiles. They shuffled their feet and looked pleased. Penelope was going to die if they didn't stop, she was going to have to put little kitten ears on them and call it a day.

* * *

Alright after that ridiculous happiness I'm off to write some angst... :D

Thank you guys, you give me waff's!


	5. Chapter 5

After a quick stop to get the boys swimming trunks, if they decided to make use of the water park, they'd been practically bouncing in their seats when they pulled into the parking lot. The park was the best idea his baby girl had ever had as he watched the twins take off for the Flying Carousel. Spencer was currently memorizing the map and Garcia was peeking over his arm pointing out all the different rides they had to be sure and get the twins on.

"Ooh, they'll love the Batwing," she pointed out.

"Okay, well to make the best use of the layout we sh--" Reid stuttered to a stop as Garcia snatched the map from his hands.

"Reid, sweetie, I know that this must be a new and exciting experience for you but you don't make an itinerary for amusement parks. You keep you're feet moving and hope _they_," she pointed to the twins, "don't get you worn out before dinner time."

Spencer glared at Garcia's 'new and exciting experience' but Derek found it hard not to laugh along with her. "She's got a point pretty boy," he wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders, "you don't plan it out."

"C'mon slow pokes!" Clark shouted from the line.

Derek felt Spencer's shoulders tense up, "I don't think I want to actually ri-"

"Please Uncle Spencer, you're going to ride with us right?" Bruce spoke up brown eyes pleading and Derek heard Garcia stifling a giggling snort; a common occurrence with her today.

Spencer sighed, "of course."

"Awesome, so after this we should go over to Gotham City. Superman: Ride of Steel looks awesome." Clark had his own map and pen in hand and was putting numbers next to rides.

"What are the numbers for CK?" Derek saw that there was a eight next to the Joker's Jinx, a ten next to Superman and another ten next to Batwing.

"That's the number of times we want to ride each ride," Bruce answered. "Put a six there," he pointed to the map and Clark jotted it down.

Spencer looked a wonderful shade of green, "you want to ride them more than once?"

Both twins gave him the exact same look of disbelief. "You don't-"

"Want to ride-"

"Them as many times-" It was at about this time Derek had to put a hand on Garcia's arm to still her twittering glee; really how much more amazing could she find them? They'd been doing that all day and the more excited, and talking to Garcia _excited_ them, they got the more frequently they did it.

"As possible!?" They stumbled over each other getting different parts of the question out. Spencer swallowed, hard.

"Oh Spencer," Garcia giggled, "you are in for one hell of a day, huh?" Spencer glared at her but didn't get the chance to say anything as they were ushered forward to get on the ride.

"That can't be safe," were the first words out of Spencer's mouth when they got off the ride. Clark had pointed out that they could see the ride from the Flying Carousel. "That's just- just.."

"It's a two hundred foot drop!" Bruce exclaimed reading out of the brochure, the twins high fived.

Spencer started mumbling under his breath and Derek had to move in very close to hear what he was saying. "..a visitor has a one and one half billi-"

"You don't have to ride them if you don't want to," Derek murmured low enough that the twins, chatting with Garcia about the coaster, wouldn't be able to hear. Spencer gave him an incredulous look.

"I am not afraid of so-" Spencer gulped as they walked under the coaster that ran above the entrance to Gotham City. "I'm fine Derek." Spencer used the voice he saved whenever he really was fine and Derek was about to start overreacting; Spencer grabbed up his hand and gave it a squeeze and him a reassuring smile. "And really roller coaster are all about physics." Derek smiled, of course his genius was reassured by that.

"Please Reid spare us the lesson, they're suppose to be fun, not science." Garcia smiled and obviously teasing was also on the agenda today for her.

Bruce came to stand next to them and looked up to Spencer with interest. "I'd loved to hear about the physics Uncle Spencer," he smiled. Spencer gladly launched into an explanation of the different factors and soon was talking about equations that Derek didn't understand.

He broke away from them, rubbing his thumb along Spencer's hand one last time before moving up to Clark and Garcia. The boy was talking her ear off. "Slow down there Clark, remember to breath." Clark paused just long enough to suck in a breath before he continued on. Derek grinned and watched the animation on Clark's face and looked over his shoulder at Spencer for a moment. Bruce was enthralled with whatever Spencer was busy explaining. This was something he could get use to.

"Aw," Garcia linked arms with him, "is there tots in the Morgan-Reid households future?" she whispered in his ear; Clark was distracted by Spencer's talk about physics in Star Trek.

Derek laughed, "I don't think so baby girl."

"Well they don't have to be babies. Plenty of tweens and teenagers out there praying for a good home." Garcia winked and Derek couldn't help the thought being entertained for a moment before his attention was demanded for.

"Convince Uncle Spencer that the Joker Jinx's is the best ride to try for his first roller coaster." Both twins had identical looks of stubborn on their faces, arms crossed over their chests.

Clark actually smirked, "I mean, look at it; it's perfect." Derek looked to where the twins were pointing.

"Um, well.." even Derek was a bit wary of the roller coaster of twisted metal.

"It's less than a minute," Bruce put in helpfully.

"And a little over a half mile of twisted metal with four inversions," Clark was grinning ear to ear and dancing from one foot to the other. "Just think Uncle Spencer," Clark patted his arm comfortingly, "this will be my first time too!" the older boy sounded much more excited then Spencer could even look and Derek was certain that his lover was trying to look like he wanted to do this.

"Okay," Spencer nodded his head, "let's do this." and he did _sound_ a bit more excited, genuinely excited.

Waiting in line wasn't as terrible as Derek remember his last time at an amusement park to be and with the ride only lasting less than a minute they made it quickly through. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun. I haven't been on a coaster in so long." Garcia giggled and ruffled the twins' hair; she did not earn the glare one of the men would have.

"Yeah," Spencer wrapped an arm around Derek, "so much fun."

"I'm riding with Penelope!" Clark shouted suddenly.

"Sorry Uncle Derek I call Uncle Spencer," Bruce took Spencer's hand and pulled him towards the front of the line with him.

Derek laughed, "You're gonna make me ride alone?" the twins grinned and pulled their riding partners as close to the front as they could.

"W-we don't need to be so close to the front, I mean we wont even really-" Bruce just tugged a little more insistently as answer to Spencer's protests. They were strapped in and Derek could hear Clark's excited babble and Spencer spouting off every statistic that he could think of that applied to roller coasters. Derek couldn't see it but he was certain that Bruce had that look of awe on his face.

"Is everyone ready for this?" the operator said over the loud speaker. A chorus of yelling started, "are you sure? Alright then ready, set-" The coaster took off and Derek heard four distinct screams from the two rows in front of himself.

* * *

When Spencer got off the ride his legs were shaking and his head hurt from being tossed back and forth; at least it'd only took him a few seconds to realize he needed to keep it pushed against the side of the neck brace.

"That was awesome!" he couldn't help but shout and the twins gave him high-fives. "Let's do it again," he took their hands and pulled them back around to the front of the attraction.

"See Uncle Spencer told you-"

"You would like it." The boys had huge smiles on their faces. "Let's ride the Superman now!" Clark was jumping up and down and Spencer very much wanted to do the same thing.

"Yeah!" Spencer gladly let himself be dragged towards the massive roller coaster. It was pandemonium for several hours after that and while Spencer seemed to have the steam to keep moving with the twins, Derek and Garcia were beginning to drag behind them. Spencer had only needed to sit one ride out because Pirate's Flight, that Garcia insisted on riding, made him feel extremely nauseous. Derek had taken a little too much pleasure teasing him while they'd watched the other three ride the Tower of Doom. He couldn't help that watching them drop a staggering one hundred forty feet made his stomach do it's own flips.

"Alright guys," Derek clapped the boys on the shoulder, "you ready to head out of here and get dinner?"

Spencer looked at his watch, "wow when did it become eight o'clock?"

"While you were having all that fun pretty boy," Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him close.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Garcia took the twins hands' and they walked in front of the couple. "I'm thinking chinese at my place?"

"Can we do that Uncle Derek?" Bruce turned to walk backwards giving they really good puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Clark snuggled up to Garcia and Spencer suppressed a snort, the kid had it bad.

"Wel-lll," Garcia grinned over her shoulder at Derek and Spencer saw the responding one on Derek's face. Ooh, there had been conspiracy while the twins and himself had been busy riding rides. "We were thinking you'd like to spend the night. Spencer is going to let us borrow all four monopoly boards to his Star Trek collection and then we'll be able to- What is it Reid?" Garcia asked with a teasing pitch to her voice.

Try as he might Spencer couldn't help answering, "travel through each quadrant by wormhole and make alliances through out the whole known galaxy." Derek laughed and kissed Spencer's cheek.

If it'd been just Spencer and Derek or even just the three adults they'd ignored it. "Faggots," was mumbled by a passing young twenties punk. There was the usual stiffening in Derek's body while Spencer put a comforting and proud hand on his arm.

It was the twins that made the difference. Bruce looked shocked and Clark furious. "Hab SoSlI Quch!" Clark yelled shaking a fist at the small group when they only looked confused Clark added, "and your Daddy too!" Spencer couldn't stop laughing behind his hand.

That received a more reactive response and one of them took a step forward. Derek wrapped an arm around the irate eleven year old and gave them a look. Immediately the punk stepped back and went on with his business.

"What did you just say to them?" Derek demanded when they were out of ear shot.

"Amazing punctuation Clark that was really good." Spencer patted his shoulder still chuckling over the insult.

"Pretty boy," it was slightly a warning more a question. Yeah, Spencer probably shouldn't be encouraging Clark to insult someone even if it was in Klingon.

"He told him his mother had a smooth forehead." Bruce explained and he was laughing too, "it's extremely insulting and should only be said to someone you despise." Derek stared at the twins for a moment before breaking into his own chuckle.

"Let's try not to insult anymore people," Derek dare ruffled Clark's hair.

"He insulted you first," Clark looked confused and still very angry.

"Ooh, can I handle this one?" Garcia waved her hand around. With a nod from Derek Garcia wrapped an arm around each twins' shoulder. "You see people like that have pea-sized brains. When they insult anyone it takes all their brain power, which is why it makes them so not worth the time. Because insulting them back is stooping to their level and that is not a place you want to be."

Unconventional for sure but the twins were nodding and it was obvious that they understood. "It's sort of the same thing mom said about kids picking on us because we're mixed."

"She said that kids like that learned from example and if we didn't see _her_ acting like that then we should know better than to act like that." Clark nodded, "you're really awesome Penelope."

"Oh and you're so adorable." Even from behind Spencer knew that Clark was blushing like mad. "So chinese and monopoly?"

"Rock on," they high-five each other.

Spencer leaned in a stole another kiss from Derek, "one night and you're already pushing them off on someone?" he said teasingly.

"Whatever Garcia said she was going to kidnap them and if I tried to stop her she'd think of something devious. I agreed before the deviousness could start, you know what she's like." Spencer chuckled and nodded knowingly. "Anyways," Derek leaned in a said quietly enough for only Spencer to hear, "like I was going to say no to a night alone. With you."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "still one night and you already threw in a our get out of jail free card."

"Aw, you're just mad that you don't get to travel through wormholes and make alliances all over the galaxy." Derek teased and Spencer narrowed his eyes, the older man knew what geek words coming out his mouth did to him.

"Hey!" they turned their attention to the trio in front of them. "Hurry up," some how they'd ended up much farther behind.

"We're coming!" Derek shouted and laced his fingers with Spencer. "Man how are we going to keep up with them the rest of the week?"

"Looks like you're going to have to start drinking your coffee like mine," Spencer grinned.

Derek groaned, "not going to happen pretty boy. I like my teeth without cavities."

"We've been through-"

"Just wait and s-"

"Stop bickering and hurry up geez," Clark was there pulling them forward with insistent tugs. "Man we're starving over here."

"I like how they're not hungry until they've stopped moving." Spencer said once they were caught up with Garcia and Bruce.

"We are growing-"

"Boys and you'd better-"

"Get use to it!" They grinned and Garcia giggled.

"God Prentiss is going to _love_ them to pieces," she squealed and the older men couldn't help but roll their eyes. They could only imagine what the bar-b-que was going to be like between Garcia, Prentiss and JJ. It was the fearful looks the twins exchanged though that got them laughing; the poor boys had no idea what they were in store for.

* * *

Hi! I really tried to tone down the sweet this time hope I was successful! Enjoy. And seriously this is for all you out there because you've been amazing! (wasn't sure if I'd thank'd you in a while!)


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer knew the moment a detour had to be made for his apartment that the easy dynamic between himself and the twins was about to change. He tried desperately to keep the twins in the car but Derek had insisted, big smile splitting his lips; he had no idea the bomb he'd inadvertently set off. Spencer fumbled with the lock a moment and Derek twitched an eyebrow questioning his sudden nerves. He turned the key smiling tightly before pushing, switching on the light and moving quickly through the living room he still heard Clark's sharp intake of breath.

"You're a- a-" Clark couldn't speak eyes glued to the framed Han Solo poster above the couch. Something Spencer couldn't bare to take down; hanging it with the purpose that it made the dinky apartment feel like home when he first moved in. "Traitor," he finally said crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Bruce looked slightly disappointed but more exasperated with the way Clark was acting, going to further act.

"I can't believe I lose to a...to a...ugh." Clark stomps to the door, "I'll be in the car." Garcia caught between giggling and shock and nodded uncertainly that she'd go wait with the older twin.

Derek turned to Spencer, "what was that?"

"Clark's a _Trekkie_ Uncle Derek," Bruce rolled his eyes and Spencer shook his head at Derek's confused look. "He hates Star Wars."

"Come on Bruce you'll love this." Spencer started down the hall. "By demand of someone who will go unnamed I moved most of my collection into one room." Spencer opened the door to what had been his office/library and was now where he housed his varied Science Fiction paraphernalia. Bruce's jaw dropped and he slowly stepped into the room.

"Wow," he breathed turning to Spencer, "is that a...?"

"An exact replica of the Enterprise NCC-1701-A?" Spencer didn't stop the pleased grin, "I built it myself."

"It's fantastic." Bruce reached out but snatched his hand away. He started to slowly move around the room, his fingers brushed along the spines of a few of Spencer three dozen paperback novels. "Can I borrow some of these? Clark too? I promise he wont damage them out of spite or anything."

Spencer smiled softly, "I know Clark wouldn't do that." He looked at the titles and pulled four off, "these are great."

Bruce broke into a huge grin and clutched the books closely. "Thanks Uncle Spencer!" He moved them to one arm and slung the other around Spencer hugging him tightly before grinning and running from the room. "I've got to show CK!" he shouted and the door slam shut.

"Well pretty boy," Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer, "you've made those two very happy."

Spencer glared at Derek, "you couldn't take a hint in the car."

Derek's smile turned down. "Is that what all these," he made jerky motions with his hands, "meant?"

Spencer frowned, "it was a very clear message."

"Whispering 'Clark will freak out like a _fanboy_'would have been a clear message. They weren't going to hear it over the noise they make."

Spencer stepped a little closer to Derek. "What have I said about using that term like that?"

Derek smirked, "baby all I heard was the part where you said you'd punish me." Spencer laughed, shaking his head. He went to the closet and pulled the four board games down.

"Come on," he shoved them into Derek's hands, "let's get these out there before Clark can truly go nuts."

"Are you going to tell him you were a Star Wars fan first?" Derek tucked the boards under his arm.

Spencer's eyes went wide, "do I look crazy?" Chuckling Derek shrugged his shoulders and nudged him out the door. "I do want Clark to talk to me again eventually." He huffed when Derek rolled his eyes, "you have no idea the war that has been raged over the age old question: 'Who would win, the Empire or the Federation?' Death threats on both sides, bloging battles, flamewars." Spencer shook his head, "it's sort of humiliating actually." He looked at Derek who was grinning madly, "what?"

"'Flamewars'?" Spencer waved his hand dismissively as they reached the car. "Pretty boy you will be explaining that one," Derek pointed a finger at him and Spencer rolled his eyes; he opened one hell of a can of worms.

The tension in the car was made thicker whenever Garcia attempted to engage the twins in conversation. They had their private reading lights on and were quickly making their way through the novels. Spencer should have given them more. They'd look up at her and glare occasionally and Clark wouldn't look at Spencer behind him and had only offered a grunted thanks for the books. Bruce, out of loyalty, did not look back at Spencer but had given him a brilliant smile when he thanked him for his own novel.

"Okay guys!" Garcia clapped her hands together once they were all standing inside. "You boys grab whatever you'll need and I'll place an order for some Chinese." They told her what they wanted before disappearing upstairs. Garcia turned on them, "what was that?" she said quietly.

Derek snorted, "apparently it's a common occurrence with-"

"It is not a common occurrence," Reid snapped. He thrust a phone into Garcia's hands, "order your food." Spencer stalked to the kitchen and started throwing together his and Derek's own quick dinner.

Derek came in wrapping an arm around his waist. "You okay pretty boy?" Derek asked softly.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, it's just that...what if Clark doesn't talk to me again?"

Derek chuckled, "that's not going to happen Spencer. Give him a night with Garcia, playing monopoly, eating chinese and he'll be fine." Spencer smiled, "good, that's what I want to see." Derek kissed his check.

Two sets of feet thundered down the stairs, "sounds like their ready." Spencer walked back into the living room with Derek at his side. "You guys got everything you'll need?" The boys had one of their bags between them.

"Yep Uncle Spencer." Bruce elbowed his brother and Clark nodded, looking pointedly away from Spencer. "Jackass," Bruce mumbled under his breath. Spencer gave his own nudge when Derek went to say something. Bruce hugged Spencer and then Derek and waited giving Clark a look until he hugged first Derek then knocked his fist awkwardly against Spencer's; Spencer was equally awkward with the motion.

"Alright guys I'll have them back to you tomorrow around...ten. I'm meeting the girls for lunch." She grinned, "and much as I would love to show them off I'll spare you two." The twins looked very grateful for that. "See you tomorrow my doves." She waved ushering the twins out, the boys threw waves and goodbyes over their shoulders.

Derek grinned and turned on Spencer, "I've got you to myself...finally!" He grabbed Spencer around his waist and heaved him up.

"Put me down right now Derek Morgan," Spencer fought the urge to giggle.

Derek smacked Spencer's ass playfully, "when I get you where we're going."

* * *

Bruce walked up the stairs balancing two board games in his hands; Clark was talking a mile a minute, trying to gesture wildly even though he had the other two boards. Bruce rolled his eyes, "knock it off CK. You're going to drop those." Clark glared but stopped moving so much.

"Anyways Penny," Clark shot him a glare, "as I was saying..." Bruce adjusted his cargo and ignored Clark's babbling. Penelope laughed and Bruce wasn't sure but Clark probably told a joke.

"Alrighty boys here we are!" Penelope put the bag of food down and fished for her keys. "Hope you wont mind but I've only got the couch for you to share."

The twins looked at each rolling their eyes, like they had never shared a couch before. "Don't worry Penny. Bruce and me fall asleep on the couch all the time. Star Trek marathons," he winked and Bruce resisted rolling his eyes again. They were going to fall out of his head if he wasn't careful. They stopped inside the door amazed by the over-sensory of color that hit them. Purples, reds, pinks, blues. Penelope's home was a mixture of the rainbow and then some.

"What a lovely home you have," Clark said smiling at Penelope.

"Thanks CK." Penelope grinned heading for the kitchen. "Put the board games on the coffee table." She called and when she came back she had three plates balanced in her hands. "Here ya go," she put the plates down.

"Thank you Penny," they said together her smiling a little blinding. Clark took bites of food but was more concerned with setting up the board games.

"Oh this is so cool!" He was looking at the different pieces they could play. "I'm Kirk!" he snatched up the piece and wrapped it in his hand.

Bruce took his time looking through them and finally narrowed it down to Spock and Data. He finally decided on Data figuring he could change mid-game if he wanted. Penelope grabbed a random piece and ended up with Deanna Troi. "Good choice Penny. You're a lot like Troi." Penelope shrugged her shoulders grinning. Of course she didn't know the characters enough to know who they were talking about.

"Okay," Clark exclaimed, "we've got to move the table." With Penelope on one side, Bruce and Clark on the other they moved the coffee table out of the way and Clark set up the four boards. With more glee then needed. Bruce munched on his food listening to Clark's babble and finally his older brother sat up. "All done! This is going to be so much fun."

Bruce started to bounce, he was looking forward to playing just as much as Clark. "Don't forget the bank," he slapped a five hundred bill onto the middle of the board.

Their game started without any problems, until Clark wanted the Ferengi Nation and Bruce wouldn't give it up. "Come on! I have the other two, you can't even do anything with it."

"That's not the point. You wont even trade anything for it. You just want me to hand it over." Bruce tried to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Cause you don't even need it!" Clark insisted, not denying that he wasn't going to trade for it. "You are so unfair, Bruce." Clark stood up and went to the bathroom.

"You're such baby!" Bruce yelled after him. He huffed crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry Penelope."

Penelope had the decency to look a little shocked through her amusement. "It's alright Bruce, I bet Clark's just tired." She stood up collecting the pieces and started putting the games away. Bruce quickly began to help. "I'll go get some sheets and pillows for you guys and help make up a bed on the couch." Penelope ruffled his hair as she moved pass him.

Bruce stacked the game boxes on the coffee table and curled up in a chair with his novel. He grumbled to himself. Clark was always being a jerk anymore these days, and the less sleep his twin got the worse he was.

Clark came back into the room glaring at the boxes. "Guess we're done playing," he mumbled.

"Guess," Bruce glanced at him. "We can play with Spencer later in the week. That would be fun."

Clark scoffed, "can't believe he's a Lucas hound traitor." He fell onto the couch arms crossed tightly.

"CK," Bruce shut his book, "there are lots of people who like both."

"Federation would totally kick the Empire's ass." Was the only thing Clark offered as a response.

Bruce decided to relent, "of course they would Clark. Everyone knows that."

Penelope came back into the room. "Sorry boys but I don't have 'manly' bedding," their eyes widen at the sight of pink and purple sheets with sky blue pillows. She giggled, "come on help me out." They helped her tuck one sheet over the cushions and they each claimed a pillow. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Bruce was already curling up on one corner of the couch. "I don't care Penny," his words muffled by a yawn.

She smiled warmly, "aw, you guys are exhausted. Get some sleep, I'll make breakfast in the morning. My special secret pancakes," she said with a wink.

The twins fought a moment for who got to have their feet on the outside; Clark won out and the excitement of the day was catching up with Bruce anyways. He drifted off to sleep not even caring the his twin would crush his legs until they slipped between the backs of the cushions.

Bruce woke up later and was first aware that he had too much room on the couch. "Clark?" he sat up searching for his brother.

Clark was sitting on the floor by a window book opened and his nose buried in it. "Over here," he grunted turning the page, eyes flicking over the words quickly.

"What are you-" Bruce cut off with a yawn, "doing?"

"Reading."

"Obiviously bro," Bruce rolled his eyes. "You're gonna hurt your eyes reading in the dark."

"Didn't want to wake you up." Clark flipped a few pages ahead then flipped back. "Almost done this chapter then I'll get back to sleep."

Bruce rolled over burying his face into his pillow. "Just turn on the light. It wont bother me," he muttered, already drifting back to sleep.

Clark climbed onto the couch a few minutes later and wrapped Bruce's legs up holding them tightly. "Say one word and I'll beat you into next week," he mumbled. Bruce grunted his response, too tired to care that his brother was hugging him.

* * *

Okay I'm so sorry this shouldn't have ever took this long! RL, writer's block, everything got in the way! But here it is, for you, have fun, so sorry!

Thanks to everyone for the rad support your love makes the world go 'round! *rockon* Sorry bit excited, tonights episode was fantastic, still got me in all sorts of awesome knots. But that's all I'll say since spoilers are like dust on an arid day with no water in sight.


End file.
